Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for automatically activating a linked application if an output of an alarm is ended.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The functional expansion of a mobile terminal makes the mobile terminal become a necessity for everyday life of a user. For example of a convenient function of a mobile terminal necessary for everyday life of a user, there is an alarm function of a mobile terminal. After a user has set up an alarm time through a mobile terminal, if a current time becomes the alarm time, the user can recognize that the set alarm time expires through an alarm sound. Particularly, since the alarm function is popularly utilized as a morning call, a user can wake up at the right time.
However, a traditional alarm function of a mobile terminal just provides a user with an alarm sound but fails to provide other informations. Hence, a user awakened by the alarm sound needs to manually activate such a separate application as an internet access and the like to check information on weather, news, date and the like. Thus, according to a related art, the user awakened by the alarm sound should search for desired information and then checks the found information by himself.